free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefangener Schmetterling!
Gefangener Schmetterling! (キャプティブのバタフライ！'', Kyaputibu no Batafurai!)Iwatobi-sc.com - 4Fr ist die vierte Folge der Animeserie Free!. Sie hatte am 24. Juli 2013 ihre Premiere. Inhaltsangabe Am Morgen steht Haruka sichtlich verwirrt vor seinem Bett. Er weiß nämlich nicht, welche von seinen fünf Jammers er anziehen soll. Währenddessen sitzt Makoto auf der Treppe des Schreins und spielt etwas mit einem weißen Kätzchen, bis Haruka auf die beiden trifft und er von Makoto begrüßt wird. Makoto spricht schließlich davon, dass heute „der große Tag“ wäre. In der Schule erklärt Gou glücklich, das sie endlich vier Schwimm-Mitglieder hätten und es auch immer wärmer werden würde, und sie daher endlich ihr erstes Pool Training machen können. Jedoch hört ihr Haruka überhaupt nicht zu und springt sofort in den Pool. Gou achtet nicht mehr auf den Zettel, welchen sie zuvor in der Hand hatte und schreit Haruka hinterher. Rei nimmt daraufhin den Zettel und wundert sich, was für eine „Formel“ darauf steht. Makoto erklärt ihn daraufhin dass, "W-up" ''Warming up bedeutet, also Aufwärmen. "Kb" bedeutet Trittübungen mit den Schwimmbrett und "Pull" bedeutet, dass man einen Treibkörper benutzt um seine Arme zu trainieren. Bei "Med.R" fragt sich Rei ob dies ein Name sei. Makoto lacht und erklärt, das "Med.R" eine Abkürzung für Lagenstaffel ist. Dies ist eine Staffel in der die Schwimmer in verschiedenen Stils schwimmen. Zum Beispiel, Rücken-, Brust- und Schmetterlingsschwimmen und natürlich noch Freistil. "Ba" bedeutet Back Stroke, das Rückenschwimmen, "Br" steht für Breast Stroke, das Brustschwimmen, "Bu" steht für Butterfly, das Schmetterlingsschwimmen und "Fr" bedeutet Free Style, das Freistilschwimmen, welches Rei jedoch als Kraulen interpretiert. Makoto erklärt, das man im Freistilschwimmen jede Lage schwimmen kann, jedoch das Kraulen am schnellsten sei und daher am meisten geschwommen wird. Nagisa fügt jedoch hinzu, das auch der Schmetterling oft geschwommen wird und bemerkt daraufhin, das dies ein sehr eiserner Trainingsplan sei. Schließlich fragt Nagisa Gou, wie sie auf diesen Plan gekommen sei. Gou erwidert wiederum, er solle sie nicht „Gou“ nennen, gibt es jedoch gleich darauf auf. Gou erklärt nun, das sie den Trainingsplan Zuhause beim Aufräumen gefunden habe und es sich daher um den alten Trainingsplan ihres großen Bruders handeln muss. Rei fängt an sich aufzuwärmen. Während dieser Aufwärmübungen geht er wie gewohnt seine Formeln durch. Währenddessen schaut sich Haruka den Trainingsplan von Rin an, was Gou merkt und Haruka auch direkt darauf anspricht. Haruka meint jedoch, das es ihn nicht wirklich interessieren würde, da mein zwar einen Plan erstellen kann, ihn aber nicht folgen muss. Daraufhin springt er ins Wasser. Gou findet ihn aber dennoch neugierig. Makoto und Nagisa steigen gerade aus den kalten Wasser und Nagisa schaut schließlich zu Rei rüber. Dieser macht immer noch seine Aufwärmübungen. Natürlich fragt Nagisa Rei, ob dieser immer noch mit den Stretching beschäftigt sei. Rei erklärt, das er so sicher wie nur möglich sein möchte. Makoto meint, er könne es ruhig langsam angehen, Rei erwidert allerdings, das Makoto sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Rei fügt noch hinzu, das er die Theorie in den letzten Tagen gemeistert habe. Währenddessen legt er seine Brille ab und setzt sich eine Taucherbrille auf. Rei ist sich Felsen sicher, das er es dieses mal schafft und möchte von einen Startblock aus ins Wasser springen. Rei landet jedoch wieder mit den Bauch ins Wasser und versucht sich unter Wasser fortzubewegen, was ihn allerdings nicht gelingt. Nagisa meint darauf, das Rei erst mal lernen sollte, wie man schwimmt. Makoto meint, sie sollten mit den "turtle float" anfangen, was ihnen Nagisa vorzeigt. Hierbei zieht Nagisa seine Beine an und schwimmt mit den Kopf unter Wasser auf der Oberfläche. Rei entgegnet, das es nicht schön sei, Makoto hingegen meint er solle es zumindest versuchen. Reis Versuch glückt und er treibt auf der Oberfläche. Nun möchte Makoto, das er die Arme und Beine ausstreckt um zu schwimmen. Daraufhin sinkt Rei plötzlich und muss wieder an die Oberfläche, um Luft zu holen. Währenddessen fragt Gou Haruka, welcher gerade eine Bahn geschwommen ist, warum dieser schwimmt. Haruka antwortet jedoch damit, keinen Grund zu haben. Gou erzählt daraufhin von den Traum ihres Bruders, ein olympischer Schwimmer zu werden. Außerdem fügt sie hinzu, das er nur deswegen nach Australien gegangen sei, um zu lernen. Haruka meint jedoch, das dies nichts mit ihn zu tun habe und es nur ein Traum wäre. Gou antwortet jedoch damit, das er bei ihnen seinen Traum ein Stückchen näher wäre und sie erwähnt auch noch das Staffelrennen aus der Grundschule. Bei der Samezuka Academy trainiert Rin gerade im Wasser, während Aiichiro seine Zeit stoppt. Aiichiro meint, Rins letzer Spurt wäre unglaublich gewesen, Rin jedoch will immer noch nicht aufhören. Später in ihren Zimmer erklärt Aiichiro erneut, wie unglaublich er Rin findet. Rin meint jedoch, er solle aufhören darüber zu reden, wie unglaublich er sei und er sich darauf konzentrieren sollte, seinen eigenen Stil zu finden. Aiichiro erklärt jedoch, das er ein hoffnungsloser Fall sei und er keinen Fortschritt gemacht hätte und es wohl doch auf das Talent ankommen würde. Aiichiro erklärt noch, das er bei ihren gemeinsamen Training mit der Iwatobi High School von Haruka ziemlich beeindruckt war. Rin wirkt etwas wütend und fragt Aiichiro, ob es wirklich das ist, was er denkt. Rin meint, das sie erst ihren Club gegründet hätten und auch kaum die Möglichkeit hatten zu trainieren. Er erklärt, das man es ihnen an ihren Körpern ansehen könnte, das sie noch nicht trainiert hatten. Daraufhin verlässt Rin den Raum und lässt Aiichiro zurück, um noch eine Runde zu laufen. In der Schule besucht Nagisa das Klassenzimmer von Haruka und Makoto, natürlich mit Rei im Schlepptau. Nagisa zeigt Makoto und Haruka daraufhin ein Magazin mit verschiedenen Trainingsanzügen bzw. Uniformen für ihren Club. Nagisa erwähnt, das wenn sie jetzt einen Schwimmclub haben, sie auch Uniformen dafür bräuchten. Makoto findet die Idee gut und meint, das dies ihren Club ein offizielleres Gefühl geben würde. Während Nagisa schon Farben und Design aussucht fragt Rei, ob er Iwatobi-chan auf die Uniformen machen lassen will. Nagisa bejahrt dies. Rei tut das allerdings als unschön ab. Makoto fällt nun auf, das die Samezuka einen Hai und ein Katana als Emblem trägt. Nagisa findet dies cool und meint, sie könnten bei ihren einen Felsenpinguin draufmachen. Als Nagisa nach Harukas Meinung fragt, ist dieser dabei eine ziemlich realistische Skizze von Iwatobi-chan zu machen. Die findet Rei jedoch schön. Später schnappt sich Gou das Magazin und meint, sie sollen sich das Kaufen von Uniformen erstmal aus den Kopf schlagen. Schließlich zeigt sie ihnen einen Zettel, von welchen Makoto glaubt, es könnte ein neuer Trainigsplan sein. Dies bejahrt Gou. Gou erklärt, das sie den Trainingsplan umgeändert habe, weil Rei immer noch nicht schwimmen kann. Daraufhin erklärt Gou, das Rei nur noch eine Woche Zeit hat, um schwimmen zu lernen, da bald ein Regionalturnier ansteht. Rei lacht jedoch und erklärt, das dies unmöglich wäre. Gou wird allerdings ziemlich wütend und meint, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, könnte er diesen Trainigsplan nicht erfüllen. Nun erhaltet Rei Schwimmunterricht von Nagisa, welcher ihn das Brustschwimmen beibringen will. Das Brustschwimmen erklärt Nagisa als "Froschstil", was Rei mit den Brustschwimmen korrigiert. Nagisa bemerkt, das Rei seine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe. Dieser hat sich allerdings mit allen Lagen auseinandergesetzt und muss jetzt nur noch herausfinden, wie er sie praktisch anwenden kann. Sie fangen damit an, das Nagisa Rei an den Armen festhaltet und er mit den Beinen zu schwimmen beginnen soll. Als dann Nagisa seine Hände loslässt, beginnt Rei allerdings wieder abzutauchen. Am nächsten Tag ist Makoto dran, welcher Rei das Rückenschwimmen beibringen möchte. Makoto erklärt, das Rei beim Rückenschwimmen in der Rückenlage schwimmt und sein Gesicht über der Wasseroberfläche halten muss und es daher für Leute, die Angst vor den Wasser haben, einfacher ist. Rei entgegnet jedoch, das er keine Angst vor den Wasser habe. Rei legt sich in Rückenlage ins Wasser, Makoto nimmt seine Hände und Rei versucht erneut mit den Beinen zu schwimmen. Doch als Makoto Reis Hände loslässt, sinkt dieser erneut ins Wasser. Rei fragt sich schließlich was er nur falsch macht. Nun fragt Nagisa Haruka, ob dieser nicht Rei das Schwimmen beibringen könnte. Dieser tut es allerdings als zu viel Aufwand ab. Auch Gou merkt, das sich die Lage zuspitzt und fragt Frau Amakata um Rat. Diese denkt daraufhin kräftig nach, jedoch scheint ihr keine Idee zu kommen. Am nächsten Tag regnet es und Nagisa läutet bei Haruka die "Lasst uns herausfinden, warum Rei-chan nicht schwimmen kann-Sitzung" ein. Haruka wirft ein, das ihn das Wasser nicht mag. Makoto meint darauf, das dies nicht sein kann. Gou glaubt, das es vielleicht eine sportliche Herausforderung ist. Nagisa meint, das Rei immer schnell sei und vor allen gut bei Prüfungen. Haruka fragt ihn darauf, ob er Makrele mag. Gou erwähnt auch noch den DHA, womit sie eine bestimmte Omega-3-Fettsäure meint, die in Fisch auftaucht. Nun kommt Nagisa damit, das sein Kopf womöglich zu schwer sei. Rei wird das ganze allerdings zu viel und er kritisiert den Lehrstil von Nagisa und Makoto. Bei dieser Kritik erwähnt er zufällig einen "Trainier", wo bei Makoto plötzlich ein Licht zu glühen beginnt. Nachdem sie sich eine Pizza bestellt hatten, fragen sie Goro ob er Rei nicht unterrichten könnte. Dieser meint jedoch, er wäre ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und sie sollten es ihn beibringen. Als es nur noch 4 Tage sind die Rei zum lernen übrig hat, meint Rei die Lösung gefunden zu haben, und zwar in seiner zu peinlichen Badehose. Makoto sieht auch nichts dagegen, das er sich eine neue Badehose kauft. Erneut am nächsten Tag machen sich alle auf um neues Schwimmzeug zu kaufen, sind jedoch verwundert, warum Frau Amakata nicht dabei ist. Gou bemerkt ihre Vergangenheit in Tokio und Nagisa erzählt, wie er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht mitkommen möchte. Sie hatte sie eine Flut von zufälligen Ausreden einfallen lassen, wie Rei bemerkt. Rei beginnt während sie nach Jammers suchen, von der Strömungslehre zu reden, welche beim Kauf einer Jammer wohl ausschlaggebend ist. Jedoch fügt Rei hinzu, das die Farbe wohl auch noch eine psychologische Rolle spielt. Übrigens erwähnt Rei, das er eine verschreibungspflichtige Taucherbrille braucht. Und merkt, das die verschwommene Sicht vielleicht auch ein Grund sei, warum er nicht schwimmen könnte. Als Nagisa dies hört, möchte er wissen ob Rei wirklich nichts ohne seine Brille sehen kann uns setzt sie prompt selber auf. Haruka ist zufälligerweise auch dabei sich eine neue Jammer zu kaufen und möchte auch prompt eine anprobieren. Auch Rei hat eine anprobiert und präsentiert nun seine "Regenbogen-Jammer". Als auch Haruka fertig ist mit umziehen kann Makoto nicht den Unterschied zwischen Harukas anderen Jammers sehen. Haruka erklärt, das er diese lieber hat auf die Art und Weise wie sie ihn passt. Schließlich möchte auch Nagisa welche anprobieren und überredet Makoto dazu. Gou hingegen freut sich, da sie jede menge Muskulatur zu sehen bekommt. Doch als es immer später wird, verliert Gou langsam die Freude an den Bizeps. Worauf sie sich etwas zu trinken holt und zufällig auf Seijuro stößt, welcher sich ziemlich über diese Begegnung freut. Seijuro erklärt, das sie sich alle neue Badehosen bzw. Jammers kaufen, worauf Gou merkt, das ihr Bruder auch hier sein könnte. Als Haruka gerade aus einer Umkleidekabine steigt, steigt gerade aus der benachbarten Rin raus, welcher sich nach Aiichiro erkundigt. Rin meint daraufhin etwas mit Haruka besprechen zu müssen. Außerhalb des Shops fragt Rin Haruka, was dieser in den letzten drei Jahren so getrieben hätte und er besser als die anderen sei. Haruka entgegnet jedoch, das er nicht besser als jemand der gerade aus Australien zurückgekommen ist. Rin möchte daraufhin wissen, ob er von Haruka verspottet wird. Haruka verneint dies und weißt auf das von ihn verlorene Rennen hin. Rin jedoch schiebt seinen Sieg auf Harukas „untrainierte“ Form. Haruka meint jedoch, das ein Sieg ein Sieg sei, er gewonnen habe und es doch genug sei. Rin ist es aber nicht genug, den er möchte ein echtes Rennen. Ansonsten könne er nicht weitermachen. Haruka wendet sich daraufhin dem Gehen zu und erklärt, das er nur Freistil schwimmt und nicht für Rin schwimmen wird. Rin wird darauf wütend und haltet Haruka vom gehen ab, indem er ihn an den Zaun drängt. Schließlich droht Rin Haruka, das dieser für ihn schwimmen wird. Folglich drückt Haruka Rin von sich und entgegnet, das er ihn etwas versprechen müsste. Und zwar, das wenn Rin verliert, er nicht aufhört, sich selbst beschämt oder gar heult. Rin stößt Haruka von sich und meint, das er kein kleines Kind mehr sei. Ebenfalls fügt er noch hinzu, das er dieses Mal klar stellen wird, wie verschieden sie sind. Während Rin weggeht, erklärt er Haruka, das dieser bis zum Regionalturnier noch ein paar Muskeln aufbauen sollte. Gou, welche das Gespräch zwischen ihren Bruder und Haruka mitbekommen hatte, ist natürlich sehr geschockt, als Nagisa und die anderen sie entdecken. Am nächsten Tag „checkt“ Rei erst mal ob er sein gesamtes Equipment dabei hat. Als Rei mir seiner innerlichen Checkliste fertig ist, bemerkt Makoto das er von seinen Sitzplatz am Beckenrand irgendwie wie ein Weltklasse Schwimmer aussieht. Nagisa und Gou freuen sich schon, das es heute vielleicht mit den Schwimmen klappen könnte. Als Rei ins Wasser springt passt alles, jedoch treibt er immer noch Unterwasser. Doch auf einmal springt Haruka ins Wasser und taucht zu Rei. Er erklärt den leicht überraschten Rei, das er es ihn nun beibringen wird. Jedoch fügt Haruka dazu, das er Rei nur Freistil beibringen kann. Makoto ist wegen Harukas „Geisteswandel“ ziemlich verwundert. Gou und Nagisa haben jedoch wieder Hoffnung bekommen. Doch als Rei nach dem Unterricht den Freistil ausprobiert, taucht er immer noch Unterwasser. Letztendlich zitiert Frau Amakata, welche sich das Spektakel die ganze Zeit aus von ihren schwarzen Sonnenschirm angeschaut hat, das Genialität nur aus 1 % Talent und aus 99 % Anstrengung entsteht. Makoto bemerkt, das dies ein Zitat von Edison war und Gou erkennt, das immer die harte Arbeit über das natürliche Talent triumphiert. Nagisa prophezeit, das Rei noch sehr viel trainieren muss. Frau Amakata entgegnet jedoch, das man Edisons Zitat auch so deuten kann, das harte Arbeit nichts im Vergleich zu einen Funken Talent ist. Die drei sind sehr überrascht von Frau Amakatas Denkweise. Rei sitzt später vor einen Zaun und schaut einen Schmetterling zu. Haruka gesellt sich nun zu ihn und erklärt ihn, er solle nicht andauernd ans Schwimmen denken, sondern er solle einfach eintauchen. Jedoch kapiert Rei den Zusammenhang von Harukas Erklärung. Nachdem Haruka nun weitere abstrakte Erklärungen versucht, stoppt Rei ihn. Dieser ist ziemlich frustriert, da er es nicht schaffen konnte so frei wie Haruka zu schwimmen. Er fragt sich schließlich nach dem Warum. Haruka erinnert dies an seine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Rin und er meint, das er auch nicht frei ist. Nagisa fragt sich später, was Haruka und Rei machen. Makoto ermahnt Nagisa, das er die beiden mal in Ruhe lassen sollte, da sie ziemlich viel gemeinsam hätten. Rei und Haruka starren mittlerweile beide auf den Schmetterling. Am letzten Tag spricht sich Nagisa dafür aus, das Rei beim Turnier ein Schwimmbrett benutzen sollte. Gou fragt sich aber, ob die Regeln dies Überhaupt zulassen. Makoto findet hingegen, das dies eine Option wäre, allerdings glaubt er auch, das die Regeln dies nicht erlauben würden. Doch ehe die drei darüber weiter diskutieren können, bemerkten sie das jemand im Schwimmbecken den Schmetterlingsstil schwimmt. Dieser Jemand ist Rei, welcher meint, das keiner von ihnen ihm den Schmetterlingsstil beigebracht hätte und er ihn sich daraufhin selbst beigebracht hätte, dieses mal mit glühenden Erfolg. Charakter Auftritte *Haruka Nanase *Makoto Tachibana *Nagisa Hazuki *Rei Ryugazaki *Rin Matsuoka *Gou Matsuoka *Seijuro Mikoshiba *Aiichiro Nitori *Miho Amakata *Goro Sasabe Sprechrollenbesetzung *Haruka Nanase: Nobunaga Shimazaki *Makoto Tachibana: Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Nagisa Hazuki: Tsubasa Yonaga *Rei Ryugazaki: Daisuke Hirakawa *Rin Matsuoka: Mamoru Miyano *Gou Matsuoka: Akeno Watanabe *Seijuro Mikoshiba: Kenjiro Tsuda *Aiichiro Nitori: Kōki Miyata *Miho Amakata: Satsuki Yukino *Goro Sasabe: Hiroshi Yanaka Einzelnachweise en:Captive Butterfly! Kategorie:Folgen